In catalytic reforming, a process for improving the octane quality of napthas or straight run gasolines, a multi-functional catalyst is employed which contains a metal hydrogenation-dehydrogenation (hydrogen transfer) component, or components, composited with a porous, inorganic oxide support, notably alumina. Noble metal catalysts, notably of the platinum type, are currently employed, reforming being defined as the total effect of the molecular changes, or hydrocarbon reactions, produced by dehydrogenation of cyclohexanes and dehydroisomerization of alkylcyclopentanes to yield aromatics; dehydrogenation of paraffins to yield olefins; dehydrocyclization of paraffins and olefins to yield aromatics; isomerization of n-paraffins; isomerization of alkylcycloparaffins to yield cyclohexanes; isomerization of substituted aromatics; and hydrocracking of paraffins which produces gas, and inevitably coke, the latter being deposited on the catalyst.
Platinum is widely commercially used in the production of reforming catalysts, and platinum-on-alumina catalysts have been commercially employed in refineries for the last few decades. In the last several years, additional metallic components have been added to platinum as promoters to further improve the activity or selectivity, or both, of the basic platinum catalyst, e.g., iridium, rhenium, tin, and the like. Some of the polymetallic catalysts possess superior activity, or selectivity, or both, as contrasted with other catalysts. Platinum-rhenium catalysts by way of example possess admirable selectivity as contrasted with platinum catalysts, selectivity being defined as the ability of the catalyst to produce high yields of C.sub.5 + liquid products with concurrent low production of normally gaseous hydrocarbons, i.e., methane and other gaseous hydrocarbons, and coke. Iridium-promoted catalysts, e.g., platinum-iridium, and platinum-iridium-tin (U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,612) catalysts, on the other hand, are known for their high activity, as contrasted e.g., with platinum and platinum-rhenium catalysts, activity being defined as the relative ability of a catalyst to convert a given volume of naphtha per volume of catalyst to high octane reformate.
In a reforming operation, one or a series of reactors, or a series of reaction zones, are employed. Typically, a series of reactors is employed, e.g., three or four reactors, these constituting the heart of the reforming unit. Each reforming reactor is generally provided with a fixed bed, or beds, of the catalyst which receive downflow feed, and each is provided with a preheater or interstage heater, because the reactions which take place are endothermic. A naphtha feed, with hydrogen, or recycle hydrogen gas, is passed through a preheat furnace and reactor and then in sequence through subsequent interstage heaters and reactors of the series. The product from the last reactor is separated into a liquid fraction, and a vaporous effluent. The former is recovered as a C.sub.5 + liquid product. The latter is a gas rich in hydrogen, and usually contains small amounts of normally gaseous hydrocarbons, from which hydrogen is separated and recycled to the process to minimize coke production.
The sum-total of the reforming reactions, supra, occurs as a continuum between the first and last reactor of the series, i.e., as the feed enters and passes over the first fixed catalyst bed of the first reactor and exits from the last fixed catalyst bed of the last reactor of the series. The reactions which predominate between the several reactors differ dependent principally upon the nature of the feed, and the temperature employed within the individual reactors. In the initial reaction zone, or first reactor, which is maintained at a relatively low temperature, it is believed that the primary reaction involves the dehydrogenation of naphthenes to produce aromatics. The isomerization of naphthenes, notably C.sub.5 and C.sub.6 naphthenes, also occurs to a considerable extent. Most of the other reforming reactions also occur, but only to a lesser, or smaller extent. There is relatively little hydrocracking, and very little olefin or paraffin dehydrocyclization occuring in the first reactor. Within the intermediate reactor zone(s), or reactor(s), the temperature is maintained somewhat higher than in the first, or lead reactor of the series, and it is believed that the primary reactions in the intermediate reactor, or reactors, involve the isomerization of naphthenes and paraffins. Where, e.g., there are two reactors disposed between the first and last reactor of the series, it is believed that the principal reaction involves the isomerization of naphthenes, normal paraffins and isoparaffins. Some dehydrogenation of naphthenes may, and usually does occur, at least within the first of the intermediate reactors. There is usually some hydrocracking, at least more than in the lead reactor of the series, and there is more olefin and paraffin dehydrocyclization. The third reactor of the series, or second intermediate reactor, is generally operated at a somewhat higher temperature than the second reactor of the series. It is believed that the naphthene and paraffin isomerization reactions continue as the primary reaction in this reactor, but there is very little naphthene dehydrogenation. There is a further increase in paraffin dehydrocyclization, and more hydrocracking. In the final reaction zone, or final reactor, which is operated at the highest temperature of the series, it is believed that paraffin dehydrocyclization, particularly the dehydrocyclization of the short chain, notably C.sub.6 and C.sub.7 paraffins, is the primary reaction. The isomerization reactions continue, and there is more hydrocracking in this reactor than in any one of the other reactors of the series.
The activity of the catalyst gradually declines due to the build-up of coke. Coke formation is believed to result from the deposition of coke precursors such as anthracene, coronene, ovalene, and other condensed ring aromatic molecules on the catalyst, these polymerizing to form coke. During operation, the temperature of the the process is gradually raised to compensate for the activity loss caused by the coke deposition. Eventually, however, economics dictate the necessity of reactivating the catalyst. Consequently, in all processes of this type the catalyst must necessarily be periodically regenerated by burning of the coke at controlled conditions.
Improvements have been made in such processes, and catalysts, to reduce capital investment or improve C.sub.5 + liquid yields while improving the octane quality of naphthas and straight run gasolines. New catalysts have been developed, old catalysts have been modified, and process conditions have been altered in attempts to optimize the catalytic contribution of each charge of catalyst relative to a selected performance objective. Nonetheless, while any good commercial reforming catalyst must possess good activity, activity maintenance and selectivity to some degree, no catalyst can possess even one, muchless all of these properties to the ultimate degree. Thus, one catalyst may possess relatively high activity, and relatively low selectivity and vice versa. Another may possess good selectivity, but its selectivity may be relatively low as regards another catalyst. Iridium catalysts, as a class are distinctive as regards their high activity and acceptable selectivity. Nonetheless, while catalysts with high activity are very desirable, there still remains a need, and indeed a high demand, for increased selectivity; and even relatively small increases in C.sub.5 + liquid yield can represent large credits in commercial reforming operations.